


Slytherin Redeemed

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-10-09
Updated: 2007-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think you have it bad. What about the Slytherins? See how their 7th year was, and why they sided with Potter in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherin Redeemed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does!

Summary: You think you have it bad. What about the Slytherins? See how their 7th year was, and why they sided with Potter in the end.

"…Phineas Nigellus called, in his high, reedy voice, 'And let it be noted that the Slytherin House played its part! Let our contribution not be forgotten!'" (Deathly Hallows, pg. 747). This quote got me thinking, what did the Slytherin House really do...

* * *

**Prologue**

Theodore Nott felt trapped in his own house this summer. He had a good reason why to feel trapped. He saw his old man (his father) feeling the Dark Mark burning, for more than three times a week. He knew that this year would be different, the second war has begun, and Dumbledore, the previous headmaster died at school. Theodore really wanted to get back to Hogwarts, because he felt safer there. Now, he wasn't sure anymore. He hoped that this year Hogwarts would be as safe as it was like last year.

"Son, the Dark Lord has taken over the ministry, and so soon would Hogwarts" Theodore's dad told him, on the last night of the summer.

Theodore just hoped that his dad was joking, but he noticed his father's dark mark burning. And he knew it wasn't the case. He knew that he would need to pick a side for the war, he just hoped he wouldn't pick the losing side.


End file.
